In surgery performed in the operating room or doctor's office, a vacuum device is used for the removal of the plume or laser mist generated during a process in which a laser beam or cauterization technique is necessary.
In the past, a vacuum pump was directed to the vaginal or rectal area for the removal of the plume or laser mist. However, problems have arisen by the escape of said laser mist causing obscurity of the surgical area viewed by the operating doctor as well as rise of such plume or laser mist in the nostrils of the doctor performing laser surgery resulting in the causing of irritation, sometimes developing in a venerial wart in his nasal passages.